Dream
by D.M.A.S
Summary: GC...just read and find out...the others thinking about them


**AN: Different POV's but I'm sure you can guess even if I didn't put names in it.  
Disclaimers: Not mine, I'm still wishing for that, I don't own the song either, it's from Disney's Cinderella, so someone at Disney must own it.  
Spoilers: After 'Mea Culpa'  
Summary: Between two years dreams come true... in that split-second between them...  
Feedback: would be nice, even if you don't like it please just let me know.**

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
when your fast asleep  
In dreams you'll loose your heartaches  
whatever you wish for you keep_

It is december 31st 2004 as she walks through the door to share the annual new years party. She sees her friends sitting at a table in a corner and walks towards them. She takes a seat next to him, her former supervisor and now equal. They talk and have a lot of fun as usually. A little later he asks her to dance as the first notes of their favourite song are heard. She takes his hand in hers and together the walk to the dancefloor in the middle of the room. She wants to treasure this moment forever and never let go. As he suprisingly seals his lips with hers she knows that she isn't dreaming and that dreams come true. They dive into another world for a few moments and loose themselves in life. After waiting so long her wish came true. Now it's too late for regretting it but why should they?

Watching from a corner in the room their new boss is watching them. He thought he could separate them someday. But now he knows there had always been more. He knows he can never separate them no matter what we would do. He realized it 18 years ago and always tried to break them apart. He had always been jealous of what they have and what he'll never have. Now he knows that there really is nothing to tear them apart. So he decides that in the new year he'll put them together again. He knows they work together the best and he never liked them that much but it is best for the lab.

She is sitting at the table with her coworkers. She had always seen the way they watch each other but now it is clear to her that she never had had a chance to be with him. But she knows too that he's a little too old for her and that the guy beside her has catched her eye since she first worked together with him.

He knows that he isn't the only broken hearted at this table. He realizes that she never had eyes for him and that he was maybe even too young for her. And he knows somewhere there is the one that will love him like they love each other. In his heart he's happy that his two best friends finally felt what he's known for so long.

He watches his new boss and his former boss kissing on the dancefloor and from now on he knows that his world is made right once more. He tells himself that tomorrow he'll tell that beautiful woman sitting beside him that he loves her. And he hopes she feels the same.

A part in his mind is sad that a beautiful woman like her won't be flirting with him anymore. But he's happy for them. He's more than happy for them. And now that he's one of them too he already noticed the beautiful new girl at the table next to theirs.

He had planned it so long but feared she'd not feel that way too. But now as they dance together on this warm winter night he once again reminded himself that his heart always belonged to her. And he wouldn't mind if she keeps it forever. They are still on the dancefloor and he knows she'll never let him walk out of her life. And he never would want to do that either.

Not far away but not noticed because of the loud city noises a clock on a churchroof slowly counts the last minutes in the old year away. If you concentrate you can hear the steady ...tick, tock, tick, tock...

As the last cloud this year passes by the full moon, unnoticed by the millions of people in the huge city two people change their lives forever to spend it with the one they loved for so long.

An ocean away an 18-year-old girl is already sleeping after celebrating this event about 9 hours ago and she dreams that maybe someday the wishes she dreams will come true.

_Have faith in your dreams  
and someday your rainbow will smiling come thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dreams that you wish will come true_

-Finis- happy holidays, a magical new year and may all your wishes come true!


End file.
